


Forbidden

by readinggirl1989



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, incest but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Regina did something far worse than locking Belle in the psych ward? </p>
<p>Can True Love triumph over anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes my brain scares me...

**Forbidden**

_First Day of the Curse..._

Rosalie sighed and shifted, trying to get comfortable on the couch. "You all right dearest?" came from behind her unexpectedly. She turned, beaming, "Daddy! You're home early. Everything okay?" He shook his head, "I asked you first dearest." Rosalie blushed, "It's just my new shoes. Ruby talked me into trying something a little taller than I'm used to. I'm sore." she finished, wiggling her feet. "Well, we can't have that can we." he said, hanging up his jacket. He rolled up his sleeves, loosening his tie as he sat next to her, "Give them here dearest." Rosalie smiled, "Thank you Daddy." He smirked in return, "Watch your movie, I'll take care of you."

The second he touched her feet, electricity raced through her, heat pooling in her belly. Shocked, she faced the TV screen, not really seeing what was playing in front of her. Confusion, desire and a little guilt warred in her.

She focused on the sensation of his hands on her skin. He was warm, the press of his fingers was firm but slid so softly up her legs, massaging her sore calves. She risked a glimpse at him, he was focused on the television, seemingly not noticing how his hands were slowly creeping upwards.

Rosalie tried to look at him objectively, peeking through her lashes. His clothes fit him perfectly, of course, his suit accentuating his lithe frame. His hair wasn't what someone would expect but she thought it was perfect, naturally graying and long enough to get a good hold on. Rosalie blushed at the way her thoughts were turning. This was her father, so why was she so ... so ... appreciative? She loved him, of course she did, but could she risk her relationships? With her father, if he turned her down? Or her friends, if he didn't? Yes, there was no reward without risk. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.

She took a silent breath and parted her legs a bit more, causing her skirt to slip further, revealing the barest edge of her soaked blue lace underwear. She gave up all pretense of watching whatever held his laser-like focus. His hands had made their way up her thigh. He was so close, just a little more and he'd be touching her core. There would be no hiding her arousal, not with how wet she was, how wet he was making her with just an innocent touch. The few kisses she'd tried in high school had never affected her as deeply as this simple massage.

And then finally, he brushed against her. Rosalie couldn't help it, she moaned and he froze. He spun towards her so fast, his face shocked. She caught his eyes with hers and slowly, deliberately rubbed herself against his hand. She watched as his jaw tightened and his eyes got darker. When his gaze dropped down to her exposed thong, his fingers tentatively moved against her. He wanted her!

Rosalie pounced. She quickly moved and straddled him. Staring down at his face, she moved in slowly, her gaze switching from his lips to his eyes and back again. She wanted to give him time to object but he didn't move, he just watched her. Happy, she smiled sweetly before closing her lips over his. At the touch of their lips, he groaned and pulled her to him, leaving her flush against him.

Their lips fought against one another for dominance, his hands splayed across her back making her feel small and dainty while her hands went into his hair, pulling in tandem as she ground against him.

Breaking apart, they gasped for breath, their foreheads touching, already dreading being apart. "Are you sure about this dearest?" Mr. Gold asked. "Oh yes! I love you Daddy. And I want you, so much. I've never felt this way before. You touch me and I'm on fire." Rosalie explained, blushing again. "Who's touched you?" he growled against her throat. She giggled, slapping him on the shoulder, "I may be a virgin, for now anyway, but I'm 21 Daddy. I have been kissed before." He frowned and grumped, "Well, from now on there will be no one else but me." She smiled, enjoying his possessiveness, "Yes Daddy. Now shut up and love me."

*** * ***

_28 Years Later..._

"Emma. Emma Swan."

Mr. Gold blinked, and Rumpelstiltskin woke up.

*** * ***

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
